What Happens When You Piss Off The Wrong Person
by THENCISLOVER
Summary: Tony and Abby were just walking along when they met into some trouble...can the rest of the team help them before it is too late? Mentions of rape..just a heads up...
1. Background

**Hello everyone! I have just started using fan fiction and I have never created any stories! I am been lurking around and trying to think of ideas and this is what I came up with. I would really appreciate it if you could leave loads of reviews so that I can fix my writing! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't any of this, everything belongs to CBS and NCIS, I wish I did, though.

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

Everything was normal on that cold, rainy day. Tony was throwing things at Ziva and she was getting mad at him and threatening to kill him with a

was quietly watching by the sidelines trying desperately not to get involved. Too late. Dinozzo started shooting spitballs into McGee's slicked

-back hair. Ziva, by this point, was glad that Tony was annoying someone else than himself. McGee froze because of whom he saw behind Tony. It was

Gibbs and his hand was itching to smack Tony's head so hard that he would be able to think clearly for the rest of his life. However, he resisted the urge

because Director Sheppard was watching up ahead. Instead he said,

-" Dinozzo! What the hell were you thinking?"

- " Um…sorry boss..I….was….just…uh…. taking five.."

- " You better be, now gear up and quit being stupid."

- " You got it"

Ziva and McGee looked at each other and then smirked at Tony. They loved seeing him get in trouble. Gibbs threw the keys to the air and all three of them

instantly rushed to see who would drive. Unfortunately, because Ziva is Tony's " ninja" she reached the keys first and held them up triumphantly. Probie and

Dinozzo both groaned, knowing that they will most likely throw up their lunch and possibly their breakfast. Gibbs happily smiled at the two team members'

dissatisfaction. Everyone gathered into the elevator and the doors closed with McGee and Dinozzo giving Ziva the evil eye and Ziva staring straight ahead

quietly chuckling.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in a while…needed some time to think about things… Enjoy this though!

* * *

><p>As the group of them exited the elevators, Ziva immediately ran for shotgun. Right behind her was Tony and behind him was the panting McGee. McGee was losing<p>

some weight, but not as much as he would have wanted to. As usual, Ziva won the race and the unhappy Tony and McGee were forced to sit in the backseats, separate

from each other, of course. Gibbs just smiled and turned the key into the ignition. Gibbs quickly and expertly drove to the crime scene to make sure that no one

mishandled the evidence. When they got there, they realized that it was an NCIS Special Agent who has been missing for 48 hours. She was stabbed multiple times

in the stomach which made it a very disturbing sight. There were so many emotions running through each of the team members' heads. Gibbs was thinking about

how to confront the family and whether or not the killer would be hunting around for the rest of the team. Feelings of remorse were running through the ninja

assassin's head but she did not physically show it. Tony was mentally head-slapping himself for not checking out to as why this Special Agent, Cambree Sweeney,

was missing. He felt guilty that he never asked to her out to lunch considering that she was beautiful. Mcgee was just awkwardly staring around because he didn't

know if he should feel sad especially since he did not know her. Just then, Ducky and Palmer arrived to the crime scene, bickering as usual. Ducky was blaming

Palmer for making them late because they took the longer route. Meanwhile, Palmer was desperately trying to defend himself even though he knew that he would

never win a fight against Ducky. Eventually, the argument died down because they both saw the victim and were startled when they found out who she was. Ducky,

crouching next to the victim, inserted the liver probe and estimated that she probably died at 48 hours ago. That made sense according to the timeline that the team

had made. Ducky also concluded that she was sexually assaulted and she was held against her will, by most likely another man. The team scoured the area and they

found a bloodied normal cutlery knife and some gloves, which were probably used by the murderer to conceal his fingerprints. Tony sighed; knowing already that this

case meant long hours of work and no fun on the weekends. Gibbs, as usual, was behind Tony and he smacked him on the head for complaining about work. The

Duckman and Autopsy Gremlin carried the victim to the inside of their truck, and Ziva and Tony bagged up the two items of evidence. They piled back up in the car

and no one was arguing as to where they should sit. It was a very quiet moment because Gibbs needed to think and it was a sticky situation.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Interesting Turn of Events

The team wearily trudged into the office space knowing this would be an emotionally draining case. Immediately Gibbs directed Dinozzo to look up any relatives or husband to question them and inform them of the news. Ziva was instructed to look up credit card transactions and to check for any discrepancies in Special Agent Cambree's cellphone call list. McGee was already headed down to Abby's life to see if there was any new information that they should now. Unfortunately, Abby couldn't find a fingerprint which means that the killer was careful and used gloves to avoid being traced. Abby was desperately trying to catch this bastard before he strikes again. As usual, she was hyped up on four Caf- Pows, and she was wearing her usual outfit of a black shirt with some cute saying and a short plaid skirt. Make that a very short skirt. As the years have gone by, Abby's skirts have gotten higher and higher, possible to reassure her that growing older doesn't mean you can't wear short clothes. McGee was debating whether or not to go back up to the bullpen and report to Gibbs that there was a careful killer on the loose. He chose to go up anyway because he reassured himself that Ziva probably got nothing and she would also receive a headslap. However, recently, Gibbs has been smiling at Ziva and smacking Dinozzo or McGee. Is there possible favoritism? Thoughts to think about later, McGee says to himself. When he reached the bullpen, he saw Ziva getting very angry at her ancient computer because it froze and Dinozzo relaxing in his chair, eating a donut, and chuckling at Ziva's struggles. Gibbs suddenly walked behind Dinozzo and went Tony least expected it, Gibbs hit him harder than usually on the head. Tony suspected that Gibbs needed coffee so he picked up is holster with his gun in it, just for safety precautions, and he got up from his chair and said he was going for a coffee run. Tony was feeling a little down so he went down to Abby's lab and he asked her if she wanted to come along. She readily agreed, happy to get away for a while from the depressing work that lay before her. She took off her lab coat and grabbed her own comfy coat. They went out hand in hand as friends, and nothing more. They went to Starbucks and Abby ordered two sugar free vanilla soy lattes and Dinozzo decided to just get black coffee for Gibbs. They slowly drank the delicious coffee, pondering if it was time to go back to work. Tony heartily agreed with Abby that they should just sit on the benches outside the busy shop.

Abby: " I hope this killer isn't targeting NCIS Special Agents or any of the workers! Then we would have to be on extra owl alert!"

Tony: " Calm down, Abbs! I got your back, always!"

Abby sighed: " You better! (laughing) I' m just kidding! You are like my own muscularly bodyguard and I am proud NCIS recruits such handsome agents!"

Tony: " (blushing) I'm not that handsome, Abbs…."

Abby: " Of course you are Tony!"

Suddenly Abby realized that everybody that was in or around the coffee shop disappeared. It seemed very odd to her, perhaps it was just a coincidence. A hinky coincidence… She turned around to tell Tony but all she saw was a huge masked mun pointing a gun at her and holding out a needle. Abby looked around desperately for Tony and saw him slumped over another man's shoulder and being dumped into a mysterious white van that promoted painters. The masked man in front of her plunged the needle and its mysterious fluid into a vein in her neck.

Please rate otherwise I am not sure if I will continue!


End file.
